


Unrestrained Alpha

by beren



Series: Alpha [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/474149.html">Alpha</a> – Connor and Nick are adjusting to their new relationship and Connor's finding it very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

It had been a really, really long day and Connor honestly just wanted to collapse in a heap somewhere and sleep. He was supposed to be going out with Nick to some restaurant or other, but he was hoping Nick would understand that collapsing in front of the TV or even better, straight into bed appealed far more. An anomaly had appeared at three in the morning and they had been dealing with it ever since and it was now six in the evening. He had just spent two hours squashed between two special forces guys in the back of a borrowed truck since their normal truck had a very large dent in it now and he wanted a shower and then a bed.

What he didn't expect as he tried to decide whether to shower at the ARC or at home was to suddenly find himself pushed up against his locker by a very firm body.

"God, you've been driving me crazy," Nick growled in his ear.

Over the past week Connor had become used to the fact that sometimes Nick couldn't keep his hands to himself, but this was one up from that. He was pretty sure there wasn't a single person on staff who didn't know he and Nick were an item simply because of all the places they'd been caught snogging and that was without taking into account the gossip network as well. The fact that the girls now had a pool on who would catch and where they would be caught next wasn't even something Abby had tried to hide. Connor had, however, drawn the line at fixing it so she would win.

"Why?" Connor asked, since as far as he was aware, Nick had been as bored on the drive back as he had.

They had deliberately sat on different sides of the truck to make it easier for Nick, since being close to Connor for long amounts of time tended to test his control. Connor was beginning to suspect it hadn't worked too well, which was why he asked. Denise had sat him down and given him the low down on the issues he might face being involved with an alpha, which had been embarrassing, but informative, and he made it a rule to find out everything he could.

"They were so close to you," Nick said, hands roaming over his body.

Now Connor began to understand; this was about the possessiveness Denise had warned him about. When it came to their loved ones, alphas were very protective and in the early stages could be very possessive until their instincts became used to the whole situation. Connor spent most of his spare time with Nick because of it and Nick was getting better at letting him out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time, but it had only been seven days. He couldn't really say that he had gone in to the whole thing with his eyes wide open, but Connor was fully prepared to put up with an occasionally irrational alpha until Nick's hormones calmed down.

"I can smell them on you," Nick told him and seemed to be distressed by the fact.

"You were there the entire time," Connor tried to sound rational, but Nick's hands were roaming in places that weren't conducive to sensible thought; "we were just sitting together. When we get home I'll shower, straight away."

The fact that he hoped they could get back to Nick's place as soon as possible didn't help the situation much. His own sex drive was doing very well at keeping up with Nick's and he had been meaning to talk to Denise about the possibility of alpha hormones infecting humans, but he was sure he hadn't been this bad even as a teenager.

"Too long," Nick said, sounding less rational by the second and Connor yelped as he found himself turned and then thrown over Nick's shoulder.

This was new.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" he asked in rather a high pitched tone, but Nick didn't reply.

It took him a second to realise that they were going towards the showers and then he found himself pushed into a cubicle fully clothed as the water was turned on. He would have complained about the treatment as the water soaked through his clothes, but before he could register a protest, Nick was in the shower with him, pressing him against the back wall, kissing him and stripping him all at the same time. As buttons popped, he realised another shirt had gone to the cause of a very horny Nick Cutter, but he didn't much care as Nick twisted one of his nipples between thumb and forefinger, which made him whimper into the kiss.

Denise had told him that he had to be firm with Nick and if he wasn't interested to say so, but so far he hadn't actually ever not been interested. The moment Nick touched him, that was it, which was probably why Lester had taken to rolling his eyes whenever he saw them. However, as Nick fumbled with his jeans, he did decide he wasn't letting Nick have it all his own way and managed to put together enough brain power to get his hand inside Nick's trousers as well. Over the past week he had discovered that it was amazing what was possible even with only partial brain power.

With Nick being so much stronger than him, they were very careful when it came to full on sex, but this was more about instant gratification and neither of them was holding back. Wrapping his hand around Nick's cock, he did his best to give as good as he got, since Nick seemed to be trying his best to drive him completely insane. Sooner or later Nick would bite him, just a little love bite, as he had christened them, rather than real feeding and then all bets would be off, but until then he was definitely not playing the passive partner.

"I'll come back," he heard someone hurriedly say and absently noted that they'd probably broken another half a dozen ARC rules, but he couldn't bring himself to be bothered about it.

Even Abby had given up teasing him about his and Nick's total lack of propriety; she'd told him it was too easy.

When Nick broke the scorching kiss and moved on to his neck, he felt his pulse jump with excitement and the teeth on his skin were not a surprise. The momentary flash of pain just added to the whole thing and he was coming even before it faded and the ecstasy of the bite washed over him in a huge wave. He was pretty sure he cried out, but that could have been in his head as Nick clung to him as he shook. Losing all coordination at such times was something he was getting used to, but the blood must have done it for Nick anyway, because, as Connor started to come down, he found that Nick was leaning against him, breathing hard and clearly very much satisfied.

"We're all wet," he pointed out and began to laugh, since he was also getting used to slightly ridiculous situations.

They were both half dressed, well Nick was almost completely dressed, and soaking thanks to the still running shower. Nick looked at him rather sheepishly as he continued to laugh.

"I love you," he said as he tried to remember what clean clothes he had in his locker, "but I'm buying a cattle prod to give myself a fighting chance."

That made Nick laugh as well and Connor reached to turn off the water.

"The least you can do is find me a towel," he added, but gave Nick a kiss to show he wasn't really annoyed.

Life was definitely even more interesting in this timeline; he was really getting to like it.

**The End**


End file.
